Computing devices can utilize a number of input/output (I/O) components to provide additional functionality to the device. For example, one type of I/O component that may be used with a computing device is a touch screen. Some touch screens use visible light that may degrade the quality of the image projected on the surface of the display. Moreover, many touch screens allow a user to interact with a computing device by contacting the screen at a single point at a time, but not more than a single point. Some touch screens use materials that depress when an object, such as a finger, is placed in contact with the material. In such a device, the material may become worn or permanently deform.